


[Sin remordimiento] LeviHan

by AndromedaQM



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26608171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndromedaQM/pseuds/AndromedaQM
Summary: ¿Cómo llenar el vacío que ella le dejó?Ha pasado un solo día desde que ella partió y no ha dejado de arrepentirse de dejarla ir.¿Cómo se va mantener fuerte ahora?Teniendo tantas cosas que olvidaron decir.LeviHanLevi x HanjiOne-shotLos personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Isayama.
Relationships: Levi & Hange Zoë, Levi/Hange Zoë
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	[Sin remordimiento] LeviHan

**Author's Note:**

> Historia inspirada en esta canción.  
> Favor de escuchar: https://youtu.be/iuGXHCIGhE4

**"S'en aller"**

Al decir "entrega tu corazón" fue como decir "vete", así lo sintió Levi, apenas había pasado un solo día en el que Hanji había partido y no podía dejar de pensar en ella.

Él casi nunca se arrepentía de sus decisiones, no era alguien que podía sentir con frecuencia algo como remordimiento, pero al sentir un gran vacío, pensó que de vez en cuando era bueno ser un tanto egoísta. Ojalá hubiera hecho caso al comentario que había dicho su comandante, ojalá se hubieran quedado a vivir en aquel bosque ambos, ojalá, por una vez en sus vidas, hubieran pensado primero en ellos y en lo que de verdad querían.

Había perdido a su escuadrón, a sus mejores amigos y ahora, perdió a la persona que le había hecho conocer el amor. Una mujer que a primera impresión le había parecido completamente loca, demasiado sucia para su gusto. Su relación había avanzando tanto que incluso él de encargaba de bañarla, su relación llegaba a ese punto de confianza.

Normalmente las personas le respetaban, ya sea por miedo o porque de verdad lo hacían, pero ella no, ella siempre había cruzado la línea que mantenía. Era sumamente molesta pero en los días en que se perdía en sus investigaciones y no la veía, sentía que le hacía falta tener su tediosa presencia a su alrededor.

No supo en qué momento, ni siquiera sabía cómo etiquetarse, nunca se habían besado, nunca se habían dicho palabras de amor, pero algunas veces se habían tomado las manos por la noche, habían compartido duchas, e incluso, cuando salían a explorar habían compartido la misma tienda, no era necesario decirse palabras, sus miradas lo decían todo.

Ambos era lo suficientemente maduros para saber cuál era la situación en la que se encontraban, a estas alturas no era correcto pensar en algo como el romance o el amor. Tal vez, cuando vivían en su ignorancia antes de conocer a Eren, hubieran podido aventurarse más a sus sentimientos que en este momento, así hubiera disfrutado más de su compañía, así, hubiera dicho palabras que nunca salieron de su boca, así, no tendría remordimiento de haber sido silenciado para siempre.

"Solo déjame ir"

Esas malditas palabras no dejaban en paz su cabeza, sabía que ella se había ido sin arrepentimientos, sabía que seguramente ella ya estaba en paz porque había dado todo por lo que ella creía correcto, pero él no.

No pudo salvar a sus camaradas, no pudo salvar a Erwin y había dejado ir tan fácil al amor de su vida. Que diría la gente si supiera el "hombre más fuerte de la humanidad" era sólo un cobarde que no se aferró a nada de lo que quería.

Aunque había sido herido en combate, aunque había sido mutilado, golpeado y herido, nada se podía comparar con el dolor que sentía al perder a la única persona que le quedaba. Ahora más que nunca, deseaba morir. Deseaba poder descansar.

Una parte de él se sentía miserable y la otra, la otra se sentía feliz por Hanji, ella seguramente se había haciendo lo que más le gustaba, lo que le hacía feliz. Ella fue la que dio el primer pasó, fue ella quien le permitió tomarse de las manos, fue ella la primera ir una vez a su habitación y dormir a su lado, las siguientes, fue Levi quien la buscó pero ella fui en quien le permitió dormir en su pecho. Luego de perder a sus dos mejores amigos, fue ella quien lo ánimo, fue ella quien le devolvió la esperanza, quien le mostró amabilidad. 

Y ahora, de un momento a otro, todo había terminado. 

¿De qué te sirve tener tanta fuerza? Si con eso no eres capaz de salvar a nadie... 

🍂🍂🍂🍂🍂🍂

Su pecho dolía, le costaba respirar, escuchaba que alguien le llamaba pero su vista ya era borrosa, no tenía ganas de luchar, simplemente quería irse. 

_**Quería estar en paz.**_

🍁🍁🍁🍁🍁🍁

Levi abrió sus ojos sintiendo como el aire volvía a sus pulmones de golpe, se levantó estando recostado cerca de un río, estaba confundido, miró sus manos y todos sus dedos parecían estar en su lugar, tocó su rostro, no había ningún vendaje ni cicatriz, definitivamente tenía ambos ojos. Su ropa era demasiado casual y el cielo tan brillante que parecía cegarlo. Se iba a levantar pero una figura apareció frente a él y le ayudó a levantarse. 

— **Levi, tanto tiempo.**

Erwin estaba frente a él, más personas fueron apareciendo a su alrededor, sus amigos, su tropa, sus compañeros, todos menos ella. Erwin pareció entenderlo, colocó una mano en su hombro y sonrió. 

— **Te está esperando, ve con ella. - Erwin, con una pequeña sonrisa, señaló detrás del más bajo, había una casa.**

— **Esto es... ¿Qué se supone que es aquí?**

— **Tenemos mucho tiempo para hablar, Levi, todos esperábamos por ti, pero ella es la más ansiosa.**

Sus amigos comenzaron a despedirse de él yendo en dirección contraria. Levi caminó hacia la casa, se veía algo polvosa por fuera, algo de lo que se encargaría más tarde. 

Al entrar comenzó a ver la casa, algo muy hogareño, caminó entre las habitaciones hasta que la encontró en un pequeño estudio, ella estaba leyendo, no le sorprendió en lo absoluto. Era como si su corazón comenzará a latir de nuevo, la tenía frente a él. 

Ella se giro al sentir su presencia, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, se acomodó sus lentes y se acercó a él sujetando sus manos por detrás de su espalda. 

— **Hey, Levi. Te he estado esperando. Dije que quería que viviéramos juntos ¿recuerdas? Traté de limpiar tanto como te gusta pero a mitad me terminaba cansado y lo dejé de lado. También he estado tratando de aprender a hacer un buen té, Petra y Erwin me ha estado ayu...** \- no pudo terminar de hablar porque Levi la había sujetado de las mejillas. 

Ambos unieron sus frentes y por primera vez, Levi sonreía como nunca. Ella sujetó sus manos entrelazado sus dedos, había estado esperando ese reencuentro mucho tiempo. 

— **Esta vez... Pensemos primero en nosotros.**

Hanji asintió con una sonrisa, era más alta que él y aun así, lo rodeo por el cuello para abrazarlo mientras él sujetó su cintura. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sé que deben de estar cantados de que todo me sale de una canción pero no pido evitarlo. 🤧🤧
> 
> La muerte de Hanji me dolió mucho, ya que fue el único personaje femenino que me gustó de toda la historia y luego, vi morir también a la única ship que me gustaba.   
> Tenía que darle un final con el que yo me sintiera menos triste. 
> 
> Espero lo hayan disfrutado. 
> 
> XOXO


End file.
